Karaoke Night
by Arana'a
Summary: what happens when McGonagall announces a karaoke night for Hogwarts, in which only the most celebrated war heroes can perform? chaos of course! with last minute preperations, and parents who become the judges, and a lot of songs, welcome to Hogwarts first ever Karaoke Night! rated T for language
1. Prologue

**Hello readers!**

**This is a plot bunny that's been bugging me for years whenever I listened to certain songs. Well, here you go, here is what happens when McGonagall announces a Karaoke night.**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters, but this story is all mine!**

It was just before the Christmas break that the Headmistress announced that on Christmas Day, Hogwarts would hold a karaoke night. The announcement caused a great stir in the school, and the number of students staying for the Christmas Break skyrocketed. As the night was only – and she meant _only_ – for fourth years and up, no one below stayed at Hogwarts.

Excitement grew, and people could be seen wandering the halls humming or singing. Then, it was announced that a select list had been made of who was going to be singing, while everyone else would judge, or just have a good time. People started to grumble, and there were complaints about the unfairness of the situation, right up until the list was released. Only War heroes? Excitement grew again, and those who had participated in the war soon discovered that, luckily, only some select people were chosen; the most famous and bravet. Tensions started to rise as Christmas day got nearer, and the brave war heroes started to look like scared rabbits whenever the karaoke night as mentioned. Those singing were given a list of songs to learn, and the enormous length of parchment only increased their anxiety. Luckily they had been excused from homework.

What McGonagall hadn't told anyone was that parents and guardians would be attending the night in secret, to see their children's behaviour in a post-war party, as requested by concerned memers of the ministry.

Ah well, they would just have to see what happened.

Alexander and Caelynn Potter snuck through the halls of Hogwarts, careful to avoid anyone else. They had been doing this for a couple of weeks now, ever since the list of songs had come out. They were twins, although it wasn't obvious when you looked at them. Alex was talle, standing at 6ft 9, with solid muscle built from years of being a beater and seeker, and from hours of duelling practise. Jis muscle, combined with a golden complexion, brown-red hair with a golden tint and piercing green eyes made him a teenage heartthrob, and he found that his fathers invisibility cloak came in handy when avoiding the panting masses of hormone ridden girls.

Meanwhile, the beautiful Caelynn was lithe and petite, standing at only 5ft 4, a foot and almost a half shorter than her brother. Although being of slim build, she still had muscles, that rippled under her clothing, and left poor teenage boys daydreaming of more. Her hair was deep black, so dark it was almost blue, that went perfectly with her milky white complexion. The only thing she had in common with her brother was her eyes, a piercing green, and a lightning bolt on her forehead, although it was on the opposite side of her brothers. All in all, she was every boys dream.

"I can't wait till after Christmas," grumbled Alex as they walked.

"Yeah, and then we'll have to worry about what people thought of our singing," said Cae, smiling.

"Why do you always say these things?" asked alex.

"I'm a Slytherin lex, it's my job to think of all possibilities,"

"Then what am i?" asked alex.

"You're the sheer magical power with good hunches," smiled Cae, as her brother spluttered indignantly.

"You take that back," cried Alex, "you wouldn't have lasted very long without me!"

"Be quiet!" hissed Cae, "Do you want someone to find us?"

"Sorry," mumbled Alex.

"you know, I think it's being Head," said Cae suddenly.

"What?" asked Alex, "Sorry, but, not following you here, oh great and intelligent twin of mine,"

"Shut up," said Cae, "I was thinking that being Head of Hogwarts must addle the brains of the people, because Dumbledore was about as eccentric as you got, and old Armando Dippet was said to be a bit a softie, especially in the brain region,"

"And now McGonagall's decided to torment us, and she's making us sing," said Alex, moping.

"Well, weren't you always saying what a lovely singing voice you had," teased Cae.

"That's different. Besides, singing in fron of all your peers; the people who will make up the most of the masses, is nerve wracking,"

"Nice to see you think of them as the masses," said Hermione Granger, from ahead of them.

The twins spun around, wands in hand, before relaxing slightly at the sight of their friend. Hermione granger was another of the great beauties, and it had lead people to speculate that maybe being absolutely stunning was part of being a war hero.

Hermione was of medium height, standing inbetween the twins. She had hair that was the colour of rich caramel, which contrasted nicely with her chocolate eyes. She was gracefull, but there was something about her that warned you about keeping your distance. Maybe it was the way she held herself after years of battle, or maybe it was the fine line that went cross her neck.

"you aren't gonna make us come and practise our songs?" asked Alex worriedly. (**drawing me out of my contemplation of what it is exactly that makes Hermione have an aura of danger)**

"No," sighed Hermione, "Even I'm sick of them,"

"Oh Merlin," sighed Cae dramatically, "Hermione Granger has gotten sick of homework and study! Someone call the press,"

"Shut up Lynna,' snapped Hermione irritatedly.

"Yeah, whatever Mya," smiled Cae.

"so what are we going to do now?" asked Alex.

"Why don't we come up with comspiracy theories as to why McGonagall has decided to torment us with a public Karaoke night," suggested Ron Weasley, walking around the corner. Ther trio jumped, before glaring at their other friend

Ronald Weasley had matured in a serious man, with a stocky fighters build, and several scars running across his face. There wasn't anything endearing about his stubborn jaw, or his blocky nose, but his friendly, kind blue eyes, and easy going grin had won him the hearts of many girls, who found themselves fantasizing about the loving, gentle and sweet man that was under the battle scarred body of Ron. Besides, what girl didn't like a few scars?

"Alright," agreed Cae, but only if we have the rest of the poor singers join in,"

"All of them?" asked Hermione, frowning as se thought of a blonde slytherin, with a rather sexy smir- oh no! she wasn't going there…hopefully.

"Well, maybe not all," said Alex.

"alright," said Ron, shrugging. Togetjor, the four walked off into the sunse- I mean corridor that lead to the head's dorms, while they sent messages to a few others.

"So what are we doing here?" asked Fred Weasley.

"We're coming up with conspiracy theories as to why McGonagall came up with the Karaoke night," explained Cae.

"okay," shrugged Ginny.

Ginny Weasley was another example of warrior goodness. She was short and stocky, but there was a lithe grace that screamed flexibility and endurance. She had thick fiery hair that fell to her waist, and a creamy complexion that was dotted with the odd freckle. She was curvy, and small, and one hell of a fighter. Many aurors had praised the young woman.

On the other hand, Fred and George Weasley were tall and lanky, stretching up to match Alex's height. They had red hair that reminded one of a demon, and twinkling hazel eyes that matched. Despite the humor that poured out of their bodies, smile and eyes, there was a wariness that had developed when poor george's ear was severed off (**by severus! Really bad pun, but, oh well!**), the only thing that was distinguishable between them.

"So, what do you want to start with?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know?" said Alex, "Maybe a need to lighten the minds of the students?"

"No, if she wanted that, she would have had everyone coming, and would have had it open to more people," said Cae.

"What about to test our singing abilities, and make us even more desirable to the press, and people in general," suggested Neville Longbottom.

Neville had transformed from a bumbling chubby first year into a fit,tall and handsome young man that seemed to be the epitome of heroic chivalry and kindness, mixed in with a healthy dose of bravery. After all, his actions in the war, as well as his blossoming career as an auror was making him quite a heart breaker, although, he hadn't dated at all since the war.

Surprisingly, none of them had.

"Why would she need to do that?" asked Hermione, "We're as close as it gets to Merlin,"

"What about a ministry plot to make us more subservient to their work?" suggested Luna dreamily from by the window.

Despite luna's tendancy to stray from reality, she was in the same league as Hermione and Cae, pale, white blond hair had corn coloured streaks that went perfectly with her large blue eyes and pale skin so white the veins could be seen below the surface. She was tall and graceful, and reminded one of a willow tree standing beside a river.

"No Luna," said Ron, "Doing this probably won't endear us to the ministry,"

"What about, Mcgonagalls finally developed a sense of humour and has decided to parnk us all?" asked George.

"No," chorused every one in the room, while George grinned.

"What about trying to get us to start a singing group?" asked Cae sarcastically.

"No," said Alex.

"What about a death eater plot to get all of the best fighters in the same place so they can kill us without having to worry about a crowd?"

"Parent requests?"

"An annoying desire to see us making a fool of ourselves?"

"she's finally lost it?"

On and on the stream of ideas went, as the occupants of the dorm tried to ignore the looming night that was approaching with the speed of a charging hippogriff.

In the dungeons, two young men could be seen skuking in an unised classroom, spells on the doorway to prevent intruders getting in.

"This is probably one of the most looney ideas ever. That old witch is probably being possessed by the spirit of Dumbledore, or maybe she's just lost it. I mean, singing _Muggle songs?_ That's insulting,a dn embarrassing, and absolutely insane!" ranted Draco Malfoy, pacing the room, waving his arms around the air, while his best mate Blaise Zabini sat on a table, watching amusedly.

Draco Malfoy had lived up to the expectations of the name Malfoy. He was smart, witty, cunning, sneaky, business like and handsome. His silver hair was long and ina shaggy cut, hanging appealingly ver his mercury eyes. His muscled physique and snarky smirk had won him the hearts of the half of the female population that hadn't been captured by Alex Potter.

Blaise was a dark skinned Italian, with a sexy accent that derived from years of travel around the world with his infamous mother. His bronzed skin and golden amber eyes turned heads wherever he went, and his charming smile, and witty humor drew companions and allies from everywhere. But his time with his mother had given him a dangerous air that was as appealing as it was warning.

"Well, at least there are more gryffidnore's than us to make a fool of themselves on the night," pointed out Blaise.

"and they outnumber us when it comes to confrontations," growled Draco.

"You are so pessimistic, mi amico," said Blaise, "It's a wonder you even managed to come up with any plans at all without ditching it because you found too many things to go wrong,"

"that's because they were perfect, and that ridiculous Potter has abnormal luck in stopping them," said Draco, "And anyway, many of them did work,"

"Yes, ans those were the ones the Caelynn helped you with," smirked Blaise resulting in a scathing glare from Draco.

"So, what do yu suggest we do?" aksed Draco scathingly.

"Just practise the songs, and blow the idioti away," said Blaise, "then they will not doubt us,"

"Fine, but only because I can't be bothered coming up with my own plan," said Draco, although both he and blaise knew that he really couldn't come up with anything.

"Very well," said Blaise. They sat in silence for a moment, before Blaise spoke again.

"Who do you think will be the 'hosts' for the night?"

**Well, what do you think?**

**This is only an intro. There will be another chapter before I start the songs, so please don't be mad! Any way, tell me, do you see the little blue button. I would really like your opinion on the story!**

**Arana'a**


	2. and it starts

**Hello! **

**You know, I don't think that any one has actually read this story as yet, which is really depressing, and technically I'm just typing to no-one, but I'll type if I want to!**

**By the way, please read my other fics, cause they're actually getting way more reviews than this one. LOL!**

**Anyway, here we go!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Hogwarts first ever karaoke night!"

The voice echoed out of the great hall, clear over the noise of students laughing and chattering and the sound of rock music in the background.

Within the hall, a large stage stood, using the dais where the teachers customarily sat for meals. On the stage, stood Colin Creevey and Sybil Trelawney, although no one knew why the latter was there. Colin himself looked faintly worried about her being on stage, but Alex and Cae had supported McGonagall's decision, claiming the slightly insane teacher would provide some comedic relief, if she managed to stay sober for the whole night.

"Although, there is a chance it may be her last," predicted Trelawney, although she was ignored.

"Well, tonight, McGonagall has organised a unique panel of judges" started Colin, but he was interrupted by a sudden shriek coming from the side of the stage which was being used as the backstage for the hapless singers.

"What? What do you mean panel of judges?" the shriek was undoubtedly Hermione.

"Exactly what I said," said Colin, grinning, "Anyway; this panel is comprised of all the parents and guardians of the Singers,"

"What?" this time the shriek was almost universal in the hall.

From the backstage came a series of shrieks.

"What! I knew it! It's just for Blackmail material!" yelled Draco, and they could almost see his blotchy pink face and pointing finger.

"Parental request!" yelled Neville.

"We're all going to die! It's a conspiracy!" surprisingly, this was Cae.

"It's a ministry conspiracy!" this was probably the most in touch with reality people had heard Luna.

"I knew it!" screamed one of the Weasley twins.

"I knew McGonagall didn't have a sense of humor!" screamed the other, causing several of the judges to start sniggering, only quietling down when they saw the Headmistresss' infamous death glare of doom!

"Death eater plot!" screamed Alex. Who was probably pointing at Malfoy.

"What are you insinuating Potter?" asked Malfoy. It degenerated into a petty argument that the two boys were famous for.

"Well, while we ignore our rather paranoid participants," started Colin.

"Paranoid?" scoffed Sirius Black, lounging on his seat.

"They as bad as Mad-eye," said Nymphadora Tonks, sitting in between her cousin and husband.

"You know," said Sirius thoughtfully, "I've always wanted to sing,"

He was instantly in chains, and a gag was over his mouth.

"No Sirius," said Remus firmly, "We don't need to scar the poor students forever,"

"Anyway," said Colin again, starting to get annoyed, "Allow me to introduce our first contestants,"

There was an expectant hush.

"Allow me to introduce the infamous devil duo, well known for their joke line and red hair and annoying assumptions that Alex Potter is actually gay, ladies and gentlemen, please allow me to introduce Fred and George Weasley, singing Let's Get this Party started, by Muggle singer, Pink!"

Before the competition had been announced, Professor McGonagall had been approached by some concerned parents about the behaviour of their children, especially after a war. They wanted to know what happened in a party, and whether or not they would need to take extra measure. The headmistress immediately sent out letters to other parents, ad received a universal agreement. Then the plotting had started. Watching Dumbledore manipulate students gently for years, had given McGonagall some experience, even though Dumbledore had been manipulating in the wrong direction. It wasn't long before she had the students panting for the competition.

Parents were contacted, and judges for the competition were chosen. A list had been made.

Currently, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Moly and Arthur Weasley, Remus and Tonks, Xenophelius Lovegood, Augusta Longbottom, Pythia Zabini, and her brother Giovanni, Melanie Granger, Andromeda Tonks, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ashlie Johnson and Sirius and Regulus Black were sitting on the panel of judges.

It had been one hell of a surprise when, shortly after Voldemort had keeled over dead, Sirius had appeared dragging his baby brother from a large gateway, both looking around 25, and almost identical, the only difference being a slight change in bone structure, and height.

Well, they were eager to get started, especially after the rather amusing comments from the trapped pre…I mean talented contestants.

**Hello again.**

**This was actually really easy to write, but decided not to put it up until I had a list of songs for the characters to sing!**

**Please R&R, and I promise the song will be up pretty soon.**


	3. Let's get this Party Started

**Well, here it is, the first song in the series. It's sort of a trial run, so please don't get overly critical.**

A pounding beat sounded, and two voices sang out;

**Both: I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
**the twins rose slowly from the centre of the stage, dressed in jeans and a matching red t-shirts, although fred had a Lion facing the Lef, and George had a lion facign the right. The light reflected off their sunglasses, and they wore matching smirks and fedora's.**  
Fred: Get this party started,  
on a saturday night,**

"it's Wednesday!" yelled someone from the crowd.**  
George: everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sending out the message to all of my friends  
both: we'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
George: I got lots of style with my gold diamond rings  
fred: I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
**Molly and Arthur were staring at their twin sons in shock. They looked so Muggle, so different.

"Sweet Merlin," breathed Arthur.**  
both: I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
**Lucius Malfoy found himself sneering at the boys. Despite their horrid choice in attire and song, they were surprisingly good. But he wasn't going to let them know.**  
George: Pumpin up the volume,  
breaking down to the beat**

Looking out over the crowd, McGonagall could see the teenagers dancing wildly to the song, several girls squealing at the base of the stage.**  
Fred: cruisine through the west side  
I'll be checkin' the scene  
both: Boulevard is freaking as I'm coming fast  
I'll be burning rubber,  
you'll be kissin my ass**

There was a sudden fainting epidemic among the girls standing at the front of the stege, and those that remained standing were knocked out by the roguish winks the twins sent their way.**  
Pull up to the bumper get out of the car  
License plate says  
Number One Superstar  
**"Well, I think we can say that they must have nicked My car," said Alex and Cae at the same time.

"Modest much," sneered Draco, trying to evade an insistent woman who was trying to get him dressed in an informal Muggle suit.

"Well, it's certainly not you," they both retorted.**  
both: I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
**"well, I have to say, they are good," murmured Sirius to Regulus.**  
(get this party started)**

Fred: Making my connection as I enter the room  
everybody is chillin'  
as I set up the groove

There was something about the way that they sang and danced, something in their smiles that seemed to drive a large part of the female population crazy.**  
George: Pumpin up the volume  
with this brand new beat**

They flipped their hats over, and there was a scream of excitement from the dancers (if they could be called that. they looked rather innapropriate) as the hats landed perfectly on the others head.**  
both: everybody's dancin'  
and they're dancin' for me**

"That's true for the horde of girls at the base of the stage," murmured Pythia Zabini to Sirius.**  
Fred: I'm the operator  
george: you can call anytime**

"Those are really lame lines," sniggered Sirius and Regulus.

"Just like you," said Pythia snarkily, causing the two t stare at her in shock while Remus laughed at their faces.**  
both: I'll be your connection to  
the party line  
**"Well, they certainly are a source of entertainment for the students," said McGonagall to Augusta Longbottom.**  
both: I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
I'm coming up so you better get this party started  
**"The song needs some better lines," sneered Lucius, who was ignore completely by his wife.

"you know, I always had a thing for red hair," murmured Narcissa quietly to her husband, causing poor Lucius to go into shock at the thought of her wife actualy having a liking for the twins.

"Are you serious?" hissed Lucius, Slytherin mask be dammed.

"No, Sirius is further down the table," said Narcissa with a straight face.

"Very funny," mumbled Lucius, ignoring his now silently giggling wife.**  
Fred:(get this party started)  
**"It's already started!" yelled the other teenagers from backstage, causing the twins to grin.**  
George: (ooooh, get this party started right now)  
**"too late!" yelled Caelynn, causing some confusion. she had in fact been yelling at Blaise who had been attempting to get at his best friends hair. Unfortunately for them both, Cae had gotten at it, and was trying to do it in curls. She was pulled away by her brother, and, amazingly, draco was actually grateful. This war had evoked that response several times from the blonde, and Draco didn't like that at all.**  
both: (get this party started)  
**the twins started to flip over each other, causing a round of awed screams to sound**  
both: (get this party started, right now)**

They both landed in the centre of the stage, side by side, right arms in the air, before the lights went out. They then turned on again, and a thick cloud of fog cleared from the stage to reveal, nothing.

"Well, that was certainly entertaining," said Sirius, grinning at the two red heads, who had come back on stage.

"Lovely finale," added Regulus.

"Your voices are rather good, but I think you could do with a bit more work on the melody," said Remus.

"That was how it was supposed to sound," said Tonks, grinning at her husband.

"Really?" asked Remus. The now brunette woman nodded.

"There may be some sliver of talent there, no doubt caused by potions, or spells," said Lucius, ignoring his still giggling wife.

"Thanks," said the twins in unson.

"Lovely show, boys," smiled Pythia Zabini, and both boys blushed. She wasn't the Black widow for nothing.

The panel turned expectantly towards Mrs and Mr Weasley, but the two seemed to still be in some kind of shock.

"Merlin," breathed Arthur.

"We stunned them!" screamed Fred.

"A miracle!" yelled George, and the two were dancing around the stage, fake sobbing at the amazing thing they had done (supposedly).

"An amusing display, but rather inappropriate," sniffed Augusta.

"That is how a Karaoke night is supposed to go," said several people at once.

"Marvelous performance, no doubt stemming from the rather dramatic displays you put on in the Great hall," smiled McGonagall.

The lights dimmed slightly from the panel of judges, and the twins walked off stage, as Colin walked on.

"Well, all in all folks, it's been a smashing start to the night, and the twins have put on a magnificent display," said Colin.

"They need more practise for their next song," hiccupped Trelawney.

"Well, anyway, seeing as you have had one magnificent experience with one set of twins, why don't we introduce the next lovely set," smirked Colin. The crowd went wild, as they realised that the Potters were going to be up next.

"That's right folks!" smiled Colin, "We have the Boy and Girl who lived, the youngest seekers in a century, the Great ones-"

"Who says?" yelled Draco, "Why does every one assume that they are Great? What's so great about them?"

"Shut up Draco and don't ruin our introduction, or I'll send you out in pink boxers," warned Cae, and there was an outbreak of giggling.

"Allow me to introduce Alexander and Caelynn Potter, performing We Are Young, by Muggle band Fun!" yelled Colin, as if he had never been interrupted.

"I see a dark death! Danger lies in your path, and there will be no-one but eachother!" said Trelawney suddenly, her voice cutting throught the crowds roar, causing a sudden silence to envelope the crowd.

"Remind me again why you wanted her for a host?" came Cae's voice in the silence.

"For comic relief," said Alex defensively.

"Yeah, death predictions are so funny, aren't they," said cae sarcastically, and there was a nervous giggle.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time,"

**Well? What do you think?**

**Please tell me what you thought of this song!**


	4. AN i am so sorry

**OMG! I am so sorry! I accidentaly loaded the same chapter twice, and I deleted the first chapter!**

**Please forgive me! I have re-loaded all the chapters. I hope it makes more sense now!**


	5. we are young

A sound of pop music filled the hall, and cheers sounded from the excited crowd. Smoke filled the stage, and when it cleared, Alex and Cae were standing there, dressed in Muggle suits and sunglasses.

**Alex: Give me a second I  
I need to get my story straight  
Cae: My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the Empire State**

"What?" shrieked Hermione from backstage, and there was a titter of laughter.

**Alex: My lover she's waiting for me  
Just across the bar  
Cae: My seats been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking 'bout a scar  
Alex: And I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
Cae: But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies  
both: You know I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home**

pounding drums added to the mix, and the number of people dancing increased. Sirius found himself fighting an urge to jump up and dance.

**Both: Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire**

There was a flash of flames to the sides of the twins, and screams erupted

**We can burn brighter  
Than the sun**

Sirius smiled, thinking that this was the way it should be. No war, just fun and games.

And they did burn bright! Brighter than any one else had in the whole history of the wizarding world what they had done would go down as the bravest thing any one could do.****

Alex: Tonight  
We are young  
Cae: So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
both: Than the sun

**Cae: Now I know I'm not  
All that you got  
Alex: I guess that I  
I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
Cae: But our friends are back  
Alex: So let's raise a cup  
both: Cause I found someone to carry me home**

Cae looked to Alex, and saw the excitement in his eyes. Although he was usually a very shy person, there were times when not even he could dislike being in the spotlight.  
Cae and Alex let the music fill them, and drowned themselves in the raw passion of the song, allowing the words to pour out and let others feel the sheer power behind the music.

**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's the set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun**

despite the fact that it was a slowish song, many people were dancing, or screaming with excitement.

Minerva looked over at the two youths on stage, and felt a burst of pride at the sight of the two so confident. She could still remember when they were small shy things that looked as if a good strong wind would blow them away.

**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun**

Lucius looked over the two, and found that he could feel the raw power emanating from them. They were truly one of a kind.

"Aren't they magnificent," murmured Narcissa, without moving her lips.

"They are certainly inspiring," responded Lucius in kind.

"It's easy to see how they won the hearts of the wizarding world," said Narcissa. Lucius couldn't disagree.

**Cae: Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Alex: Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight**

Alex: The world is on my side  
Cae: I have no reason to run  
Alex: So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
Cae: The angels never arrived  
both: But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Backstage, there was absolute silence as the war veterans listened to the twins.

"they really are special," murmured Draco.

"I knew they could sing," smirked Hermione, with unshed tears in her eyes. She was so proud of her baby siblings, even if they teased her all the time.

**Both: Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun**

**Alex: So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
Cae: I'll carry you home tonight**

The twins voices died down, and smoke once again covered the stage. When it cleared, they were gone.

"I am so proud of you!" said Remus, once the two were back onstage. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to catch Sirius, who bounded over the judges table, and enveloped the two teens in a bone crushing hug.

"You are so good!" said Pythia, smiling at the now red teens.

"Who let Sirius into the wine?" asked Cae.

"I am not drunk!" protested Sirius.

"You seem like it," said Narcissa, smiling slightly.

"Well done," said McGonagall.

"Professor," said Cae

"Yes dear?" said Minerva.

"What is the point of us coming up here and singing in front of our parents and guardians?" asked Alex.

"Are we entertainment, or is this a competition?" asked Cae.

"Each contestant will be awarded an amount of points by the judges over the night," said Minerva, "And at the end of the night, the contestant with the most number of points will win the competition, and any points that they have won will be awarded to their house,"

"Wicked," breathed the twins, now smirking.

"Bet you I'll win Lex," said Cae.

"You will not!" said Alex, and the two left, arguing.

"Well, that was amazing," breathed Tonks.

"Yes it was," said Colin, coming onstage, "Unfortunately, my co-host is a little ill, so I'll be up here alone for a bit,"

"Yeah, she's ill," snarked Ron from backstage.

"Ron!" said Ginny, "Be nice!"

"Now, we have another brilliant war veteran up," said Colin, diving into it, "She's pretty, she's sexy, and she's smart,"

"Thanks," called Hermione from backstage.

"Why do you assume it's you?" asked Draco.

"Are you saying I'm not?"

"No," squeaked Draco.

"Yes ladies and gents, its Hermione Granger, singing on the floor by Jennifer Lopez, with Blaise Zabinni,"

"When was that decided?" shrieked Hermione.

"Just now," snarked Draco.

There was a resounding slap.


End file.
